El ultimo dia de verano
by Nadia Black
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Después de una gran aventura Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford y Baljeet se reúnen para pedir sus deseos para el nuevo año escolar, mientras que los mágicos rayos del ocaso caen sobre ellos


**El último día de Verano**

- Oh, ahí estas Perry - exclamó Phineas al quitarse su casco.

- Grrr - dijo Perry mientras se le acercaba con simpleza. Ferb también se acercó a su hermano, al momento que los rayos del crepúsculo comenzaron a caer.

- Vaya Phineas, eso fue estupendo. - Dijo Isabella mientras subía hasta donde el se encontraba, con una bella sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos brillantes. EL muchacho le sonrió.

- Lo sé… Tenía que pasar lo mejor en el último día. - Decía mientras admiraba la pista de _Hot Wheels_ gigante.

- Pero lo mejor todavía no comienza. - Acertó en decir Ferb. Los demás asintieron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya llegó el momento de pedir los deseos? - Dijo Buford mientras subía seguido por Baljeet hasta el filo de la pista donde los demás se encontraban.

- Así es - Respondió Phineas mientras colgaba sus piernas y se abrazaba del soporte.

La "banda" lo imitó y se sentaron cerca de el. Ferb se puso a la derecha de su querido hermano, al tiempo que abrazaba a Perry el ornitorrinco. Isabella se sentó justo al lado del poste de soporte, y Baljeet y Buford cerca de ella. Miraron hacia el horizonte, donde el cielo comenzó a pintarse de un bello color rojo y rosado, donde las nubes empezaron a reflejar la belleza del paisaje. Un viento caluroso, el último de la temporada les recorrió el cuerpo de forma cuidadosa y agradable.

- ¿Y bien? - Dijo Phineas con voz alegre. - ¿Quién empieza?

Baljeet alzó la mano en el cielo como si se encontrara en clase, frente a una interrogante del profesor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Yo primero, yo primero! - Todos simplemente lo miraron.

- Como si nadie quisiera cederte el derecho - Musitó Buford a su lado.

- Adelante - Dijo Phineas. Baljeet miró al atardecer con los ojos luminosos y llenos de emoción.

- Deseo poder llegar a ser el delegado de la clase de este año. - Recitó el indio con las manos entrecruzadas, mientras mentalmente construía una imagen de sí mismo como el ganador de las elecciones escolares de su grupo. Todos enmarcaron una sonrisa. Baljeet siempre demostraba su interés académico, fuera donde fuera, y donde quiera que se encontrara. - Ya puedes pedir tu deseo Buford. Cedió 'Jeet mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía su pose de esperanza. El grandulón rio entre dientes al ver a su amigo y después contempló el occidente.

- Veamos…. - murmuró Buford mientras se rascaba la barbilla. - No necesito pedir ningún deseo.

Los muchachos lo vieron con incredulidad y desasosiego, después de escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Le preguntó Baljeet mientras se apoyaba en el filo de la pista.

- Porque mi deseo es poder molestar a toda la bola de novatos que van a entrar a la prepa mañana. - Dijo con su voz ronca y segura, sin despegar su mirada del horizonte. - Y se qué eso se cumplirá.

Baljeet e Isabella lo miraron con molestia.

- ¿Es que nunca piensas en otra cosa que en molestar a la gente? - Objetó Baljeet sin dejar de enojarse.

- En ningún momento - Aclaró el grandulón. _Pero qué declaración tan irritante._ Pero Isabella ya no se iba a quedar callada.

- ¿Si estás enterado que el _bullyng _ ya es un delito en las escuelas? - Declaró la chica de forma lacónica.

- Sí, y eso lo hace más interesante - dijo con satisfacción Buford.

- Cielos….. Estoy parado junto a un delincuente - Tembló el indio bastante incómodo.

La banda decidió no hacer más caso al "matón" y volvieron al crepúsculo veraniego. Phineas volvió a ser el mediador.

- Isabella, ¿Qué deseas para este año escolar? - Preguntó el pelirrojo a su mejor amiga. La chica se sonrojó ante la pregunta. Y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y decisión. La judío-mexicana cerró los ojos y posó su puño izquierdo sobre su pecho.

- Deseo a alguien que me ame. - Sentenció. Los chicos la miraron. Poco a poco la noche caía sobre ellos. - Deseo poder encontrar esa persona que yo ame. Que me escuche y me comprenda. - Volteó a ver a Phineas. - Y me preste atención. - El muchacho miraba al sol que se ocultaba. - Que me respete y corresponda a mi amor. - Dijo al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

Buford, Ferb y Baljeet escucharon con atención a la única mujer del grupo. Todos sabían de quién hablaba. De hecho ya llevaba varios años deseando lo mismo, aunque jamás lo decía de la misma forma; parecía que pedía algo diferente, pero ellos sabían que el deseo no había cambiado. Sí, todos lo sabían. Excepto…. Phineas.

El pelirrojo la miró a sus ojos azules.

- Wow Isabella. Eso fue hermoso. - Dijo mientras se subía al filo. - Espero que se te cumpla tu deseo. Isabella entrecerró los ojos, de forma sensual.

- Yo también.

- Muy bien Ferb, te va - Objetó Phineas mientras se dirigía a su hermanastro. El muchacho de cabello verde se puso el puño sobre los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Deseo volver a encontrarle. - Recitó con voz grave. Abrió sus ojos y miró el crepúsculo. Una brisa veraniega les hizo vibrar el cabello. Toda la banda se fijó en Ferb. Phineas frunció su ceño confundido. No había entendido nada de su deseo. Bueno, la verdad es que ninguno de los presentes. Ah! Pero hay que recordar que Phineas siempre es positivo.

- Pues espero que se haga realidad. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo a su hermano. Ferb simplemente alzó su pulgar, y soltó un breve suspiro.

- Vamos, Phineas ¿Qué esperas para pedir tu deseo? - Insistió Isabella al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza y su negra cabellera le caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Los demás le sonrieron igual al inventor.

- Bien, aquí voy - Dio un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos - Deseo que todos se la pasen genial durante este año escolar, y que pase lo que pase no se dejen vencer por las adversidades. - Terminó y dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero ni siquiera los grillos cantaron tras sus palabras.

Phineas miró a sus amigos. Y la mirada del desdén era obvia en el rostro de todos.

- ¿Q-que…que les pasa? - Preguntó algo extrañado y nervioso.

- Ah nada- Suspiró Baljeet, con aburrimiento. Pero…

- Siempre pides lo mismo. - Terminó Isabella. Phineas borró sus sonrisa con lentitud y observó a los demás.

- Es cierto. Confirmó Buford.

- Año con año - Agregó Baljeet.

Ferb asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? - Preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

- Que es aburrido. - Escupió Buford echando los brazos al frente. Los demás acertaron a lo que dijo. - Toooodos los años dices exactamente las mismas palabras.

- Cierto - Acordó Baljeet al cruzarse de brazos. - Nosotros siempre nos esforzamos en pedir algo conforme al año entrante, pero tú no te mueves de pedir el mismo deseo desinteresado.

Phineas no lo podía creer. Así que decidió escuchar a Isabella. La chica se frotó el brazo izquierdo.

- La verdad, Phineas deberías pedir otra cosa. - Alzó sus ojos. - ¿Es que acaso no hay otro deseo en tu corazón?

Phineas digirió lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso era malo pedir algo bueno para los demás? Estaba consciente de que su deseo no había cambiado desde…bueno, nunca, pero eso era lo que quería. Y al parecer no era suficiente. Meditó en los deseos de los demás. Era cierto, sus anhelos fueron cambiando conforme crecieron y su mentalidad se transformó, y en el mismo había visto muchos cambios a través de los años, pero estaba plenamente convencido que en los profundo de sus ser él era el mismo de siempre. ¿O acaso había algún anhelo nuevo que quisiera ver cumplido? Buscó el apoyo de su mejor amigo en el mundo. Ferb simplemente cruzó su profunda mirada con la de su hermano y pestañeó. Perry sólo dio un gruñido gutural. Phineas se sintió decidido.

- Muy bien, pediré mi deseo. - Susurró. La banda prestó toda su atención, y el cielo se tornó de un morado brillante y hermoso. Phineas cerró los ojos y puso su mano sobre el pecho. - "DESEO QUE ESTE AÑO SEA TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE A LOS DEMAS. QUE TODOS LOS ACONTECIMIENTO QUE OCURRAN SEAN INOLVIDABLES Y DEJEN UNA HUELLA TAN PROFUNDA EN NUESTROS CORAZONES QUE NUESTROS VIDAS SEA MARCADAS A TAL GRADO QUE NUESTROS DESTINOS CAMBIEN….- miró a Ferb, Perry, Buford, Baljeet e Isabella. - QUE NUESTRA AMISTAD SEA SELLADA PARA SIEMPRE ASÍ SEA PUESTA A PRUEBA. PARA QUE NUESTRA VIDA NUNCA JAMAS VUELVA A SER LA QUE TENIAMOS ANTES." - Se bajó de la orilla de la pista. - Así será. - Susurró.

Todos dieron unas leves palmadas y suspiros al terminar de recitar su deseo.

- Cielos Phineas, eso fue muy bello. - Dijo Izzie con dulzura.

- Y no necesitaste rezar tu rosario para pedirlo - Dijo Buford.

- Sólo lo dijiste con el corazón - Agregó Ferb. Phineas le sonrió con sinceridad y toda la banda miró el atardecer.

Faltaban segundos para que el sol se ocultara por completo. Cada uno sacó de sus bolsillos una platillo de colores y miraron de nuevo el atardecer. Levantaron sus manos. Y mentalmente comenzaron a contar.

- ADIOS AL VERANO! - gritaron todos al unísono. Los rollos de serpentina en sus manos volaron con una fresca ráfaga de viento, haciendo volar un bello arcoíris de papel que se elevó por el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

Sobre los adolescentes cayó la noche clara y estrellada y las hojas del único árbol del traspatio se movieron, haciendo sonar esa melodía sutil entre sus ramas. Phineas se apoyó en las paredes de la pista y soltó un suspiro.

- Ahí va el verano. - Sentenció. Los otros sólo asintieron. - Será mejor que quitemos esto. Por alguna extraña razón, hoy no desapareció nada.

La banda bajó tranquilamente entre risas y charlas, hasta que sus pies tocaron el verde césped.

- Ferb, haz los honores - Cedió el pelirrojo. Su hermanastro sacó de su pantalón un control simplón con un botón verde en el centro. Lo apretó sin más y la enorme pista se encogió a tamaño de una pista de juguete común. Phineas y Ferb se pusieron en cuclillas y ordenaron las motos en su lugar. Las luces del coche de sus padres iluminaron la calle y la puerta.

- Ya llegaron - Mencionó Baljeet. Al instante, un portazo y correteos se hicieron presentes. Candace entró corriendo y con la respiración entre cortada. Su cabello naranja lo tenía despeinado, y un tic le retumbaba en el ojo derecho.

- Mamá ¿ lo ves? Hicieron una súper mega pista de _hot wheels _ gigante para competir en motocicleta sobre ella - Gritó Candace señalando al conjunto de muchachos con un amenazador dedo índice. Linda Flynn entró con tranquilidad. Y en efecto, miró la pista.

- Pues sí que es grande. - Admitió la mujer mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su hija mayor se sintió satisfecha. - nunca había visto una pista que midiera más de medio metro….esa ya casi sobrepasa la altura de un niño pequeño.

A Candace casi le da un infarto

- ¡¿QUEEE? - Abrió sus ojos, y la frustración la embargó cuando vio la pista de tamaño natural para un juguete y a esos cinco adolescentes con caras de inocencia. - Pero,….- tartamudeó la mujer de forma frenética. Linda se acercó a sus hijos con paso relajado.

- Hola muchachos - los saludó con una sonrisa.- Creí que harían algo fabuloso para cerrar el verano….y no ponerse a jugar con una pista de juguete.

- ….. - seguía diciendo Candace en pose catatónica.

- Hola mamá - Saludó Phineas, y los otros chicos. Ferb se limitó a mover su mano. - Pues sí, pero las horas del día no son suficientes para despedirse de las vacaciones…. - El cerebro del muchacho comenzó a maquinar. - O tal vez….. Si hiciéramos una terraza sobre el árbol y pasaremos una reproducción de unos bellos paisajes de Danville dentro e hiciéramos una pijamada hasta el día siguiente, entonc….

- Lo cual desgraciadamente no les puedo permitir, porque mañana hay escuela - Interrumpió Linda mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

- Ah es cierto - Recordó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

- Por lo que hoy tienen que dormirse temprano y estar listos para su primer día. - Agregó Linda Flynn. - Al igual que todos tus amigos. - Dijo mientras veía a Buford y los demás. Lawrence se acercó al lado de su esposa.

- Vamos querida, deja que se queden un rato más. - Le sugirió su esposo con su típica voz elocuente. Linda no se podía contener ante su esposo.

- De acuerdo, ¿Quién quiere un pedazo de pastel? - Dijo como si regresara a los años de la niñez de los chicos. La banda se miró entre sí.

- Claro señora Flynn. - Respondieron al unísono.

Los señores Flynn-Fletcher abrieron la marcha, seguidos por una renuente Candace y toda la Banda del Traspatio. La luz de la cocina iluminó el césped del patio. Phineas miró al cielo y Ferb lo acompañó.

- Todo va a ser diferente, verdad Ferb. - susurró Phineas, su hermano asintió.

- Los cambios pueden ser difíciles, pero siempre son para bien - Declaró el muchacho.

- Cierto. - Y sin más le dio un abrazo al británico, quien respondió con todo su amor fraternal.

Ambos entraron al ambiente familiar, seguido por Perry. El cielo fue llenado de un dulce viento caluroso y frío a la vez, que envolvió todo el patio hasta llegar al Árbol. Una hoja se tambaleó y se desprendió de la rama, hasta que llegó al césped.

~EPILOGO~

Phineas y Ferb salieron a despedir a sus amigos, quienes partían para sus casas. Entre abrazos y risas, Baljeet sufrió una breve epifanía.

- Oigan chicos. - Alzó la voz de forma truncada. La banda calló y prestó de su atención. - ¿No se supone que es de mala suerte que los deseos se pronuncien en voz alta?

La Banda se quedó callada, sorprendida por la verdad que acababan de escuchar.

Pero Buford únicamente le da un palmadazo al indio en la cabeza

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este one-shot sirve como antesala de los eventos que van trasncurrirán durante el fic de "Una Obra Difrerente"<em>**

**_Honestamente me gustó mucho escribir esta historia 3 y espero que ustedes también._**

**_Por favor dejen reviews_**

**_Nos leemos despues!_**


End file.
